Wild By Nature
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Her name is known through out not only the world, but through out dimensions, multi-universes, and other worlds. All life knew of her name they feared, and repected it. She is Protector, and she is in her last days. Child of hers,hear her last howl
1. Protector Is Her Name

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT **

**A/n: This is my werewolf story, everything has been rewtten including the plot, so tell me if you like this one better **

**Now own with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**Protector is her Name **

Our story is about Michelangelo, no not the painter but the youngest son of the Hamato clan, and what destiny has in store for him, and yet our story does not begin with him. No, our story begins with the creation of a creature that started a race.

She was created by her mother's design. Graceful and Elegant, showing off the beauty of her mother's lands , taking the shape of a wolf to show her fierce and loyal nature, strong and large to protect those who need it, Wise to give wisdom, given the gender of a female in order to have compassion and gentleness that only a women could give. Her mother then gave her a name, a name that generations after generations will know, fear, and respect.

Protector

Protector roamed the lands of her mother, using the gifts given to her to keep balance between her kin and the ever growing humans. For years Protector kept the balance and peace, and when it was her time to move on to the next life, her daughter, her heir took her name and became the Protector. This went on for centuries.

Until one white moon, Protector fell in love, with a human.

A love unknown and unheard of, but not unwelcomed.

Using her gifts given to her Protector took on the form of a human and lived with her mate in secluded area, there they had two children. Two daughters, both having the same gift as their mother.

The youngest took her mother's name after both her parent's passing, sadly her sister became a monster. Shunned by the humans, who feared her and her sister's animalistic forms, the elder sibling placed a curse on the humans; who ever she or her blood kin bites shall take their form. And so was born the animals they humans called Werewolves.

Now our story begins,

* * *

**Review Please!**


	2. They Meet

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT **

**Warnings: None for now **

**A/N: Thanks for reading, now on with show!**

**

* * *

**

**Wild By Nature**

The snow dipped against her mighty and heavy paws, yet made no sound, her triangular ears twitched here and there listening for sounds, occasionally her nose would lift into the air scenting for any danger as she moved through the woods. A storm was coming and she needed to get to her den before then, not that it would matter either way she just preferred to be in her den during the time. Suddenly she stopped, her body tensed and her ears stood attaint.

Something was close by

Her nose twitched, and smelt blood, her nose twitched again. The blood was not of an animal….at least not completely.

Cautiously she sniffed, pinpointing where the scent was, finding it she slowly made her way through the trees and thick bushes, she finally found the source of the strange scent and stared.

It was a turtle, a very large turtle. She crouched and made her way over to the nonmoving and obviously hurt creature, she paused for a moment, inches away from the turtle. Her sharp eyes taking in body movement, searching for any size of aggression, seeing none she relaxed and sniffed the turtle form head to toe, lingering on the injure leg. She stepped back when the turtle shifted.

Pained, dazed eyes looked into her, she tilted her head and her tail twitched as she looked back. Then those eyes closed.

***********

"Guys, we have to go back"

"No way! I'm going to leave my bro out there!"

"A storm is coming, and we'll be no good to him if we get stuck in it"

"He right. We'll head back to the farm and wait it out, then as soon as it's over we'll look for him"

"I don't like it"

"We have no choice"

************

Warm

That was the first feeling he felt as he came to, the second feeling he felt was something heavy. He shifted, hissing when his leg shot with pain, barely did he notice the heaviness leave him.

"_What happen?" _He thought _"where are my bros?"_

He noticed movement in the corner of his eyes, slowly and painfully he sat up and looked around, he was in a cave, from what he could tell it was an underground cave, it was large and looked like it went deep, the ceiling was high; he jumped when he heard the howls of the winds from the snow storm at the entrance, he stared until he remembered the movement he saw…or thought he saw.

The cave was empty.

He shook his head, deciding he was just seeing things and laid back down, he suddenly felt very sleepy. He didn't even notice the sharp grey eyes watching him.

His eyes, they remained her of a newborn, a pup, her own pup. She shook her head and growled softly, ridding herself of those memories. She focused on the turtle that laid on the ground of her den; she wondered why she brought him into her den. Her den was located in a scared palace, bringing a stranger was asking for a headache, yet she couldn't have left him there, especially when the storm was coming.

Grey eyes looked at the entrance of the den, nothing but white and the howling winds. She sighed, her ear turned in the direction of her new roommate, he was shivering again. With a sigh she got up and moved over to the other, carefully she laid on him.

For now, she would make sure the turtle would survive through the storm and afterwards she'll let him leave.

*********

Splinter let out a sigh of relief, when he heard the front door slam open and the familiar footsteps of his sons reached his ears, the elder rat stood from his kneeling position. Gathered up his staff and calmly made his way down.

Three green heads looked up, when they heard the soft tapping of the cane against the wooden floor, the elder rat looked at them. His ear twitched when he notice that one of his children was not among them.

"My sons, where is your brother?"

The guilty expressions and flinch had Splinter even more worried.

"Where is Michelangelo?"

*************

The pain of his leg woke him up the next time, Mikey hissed as he shot up quickly regretting as it just made the pain worst.

"You shouldn't move"

Mikey jumped, wincing at the movement as he looked around for the source of the voice. At first he didn't see anything, but then there in the far corner stood a wolf, a _**very**_ big wolf. The first thing that came to his mind was to run, but seeing as he probably wouldn't get very far with a busted leg, that was out of the question.

"You may run if you like, but I doubt you'll get very far with an injured leg in a snow storm"

And it talked…… WHAT THE HELL!?

"Y-Y-You talked!"

The wolf tilted her head "Of course I can talk, all creatures can, although I see you speak the tongue of man" it said, though its muzzle didn't even move as it spoke. The wolf moved over to the shocked and surprised turtle, she curled around him and laid there, staring at him, Mikey not knowing what else to do stared back.

"What is your name pup?"

The word pup had Mikey frowning.  
"I'm a turtle"

"And I'm a wolf, now what is your name?"

Mikey pouted but answered "Michelangelo, but everyone calls me Mikey"

"A strange name for a turtle"

Mikey shrugged

"My father had a thing for art, what's your name?"

The wolf seem to hesitant, her eyes narrowed in thought.

"They call me Protector"

************

Protector was like no wolf, Mikey had ever seen. She was bigger than a horse, how she got through that small hole called an entrance was beyond him, her fur was a thick mane of white, soft and very warm as he learned.

"I have three older brothers. Leo, Raph and Donnie"

"Are they to name after the rennaissance as well?"

"Yep, Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael"

"Your father is an interesting turtle"

"Rat"

"Excuse me?"

"My father a rat"

"…Very interesting"

"I guess that's one way of putting it, so do you have any parents"

"My mother passed away many years ago"

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright"

"And your dad?"

"Dead protecting me and my mother"

Mikey wasn't sure what to say, it was just so sad. He couldn't even image what he'd do if Master Splinter suddenly passed away, not only that but did Protector have no one else to live with? Protector nudged the turtle's cheek; the scent of sorrow radiating off him invaded her nose.

"Why do you feel sorrow pup?"

"Do you live here all by yourself?"

Protector tilted her head and the tip of her long shaggy tail curled.

"Yes, does that bother you?"

"It must be lonely"

Protector's ears twirled forward, she stared at into the blue eyes, eyes of a pup. Eyes looked at her with such sorrow.

"_What a strange pup"_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review, it was a pain to type this chapter and would love to know what you think.**

**So Reveiw Please!**

**Bye-bye!!! **


End file.
